Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Truth or Dare
by girlzrule1010
Summary: I have captured the people of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson to force them to play... Truth or Dare. All rights belong to J.k. Rowling and Rick Riordan. I only own myself.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson people: Where are we, and who are you guys *points to Harry Potter people*

Harry Potter people: Where are we, and who are you guys *points to Percy Jackson people*

Me: Halo peoples!

Annabeth and Hermione: Actually its "hello, people" not "halo peoples"

Me: -.- I really don't care

Percy: Anywho, who are you people? *points to me and harry potter people*

Me: this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Fred and George Weasley. *points to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Fred and George *

Me: And this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, And Leo Valdez

Everyone execpt me: And who are you?

Me: something

Annabeth: Is that your real name?

Me: Maybe it is, maybe its not...

Me: Any questions?

Ron: Where are we?

Me: On earth

Everyone: -.-

Me: Fine your at my house, anything else?

Leo: Where's the door?

Me: There is none, you can only get out if I want you to.

Harry: Why are we here?

Me: To play truth or dare!

Everyone execpt me: NOOO!

Me: whatever

Me: oh yeah, i almost forgot, _Accio wands and weapons_ * wands a weapons float towards me* *throw in safe*

Everybody exept me: NO!

Me: WHAHAHAHA

Me: Oh well I'm tired. I'm going to sleep

Ron: Where do we sleep?

Me: *Summon sleeping bags on the floor with my awsome author powers* There happy?

Nico: No

Me: Why not

Fred: Because you are-

George: -holding us captive!

Me: True

Malfoy: Flithy Mudblood

Me: I'm not a Muggle born. What made you think that?

Malfoy: Guessed

Me: Whatever, remenber to comment!

**This is my first story. All characters belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS: please give me some ideas for truths and dares. Thx!**


	2. Spiders for Ron and Annabeth

Me: WAKE UP EVERYBODY!

Percy: Why so early?

Me: -.- It's 10:00 am

Percy: It is?

Me : yes

Everyone execpt me: *groan*

Me: Hey, where's Nico?

Leo: Lucky he escaped.

Me: No, he didnt. *snap fingers*

Nico: * appears*

Nico: Oh so close.

Me: yes, yes you were. I like your effort though

Nico: Does that mean I can go?

Me: Fine, whatever. I didn't need you anyways.

Nico: Yeah! *shadow travel out of the room*

Ginny: Lucky!

Harry: Can I go, too?

Me: NO! The only reason I let Nico go was because I didn't need him.

Ron: I'm hungry...

Hermione: Your always hungry.

Me: FAT!

Ron: Hey!

Me: Whatever. Anyways, I have dares!

Everyone execpt me: NOOO!

Me: Anyways, here they are:

Ron and Annabeth: stay in a room full of spiders for 30 minutes

Hermione: Live without reading for a week

Percy: Kiss Annabeth in front of your parents.

Me: So, Annabeth and Ron, you first. * push they in a random closet filled with spiders*

Fred: Wow , that a lot-

George: -Of sceaming

Percy: *sitting next to the door* Are you okay Annabeth?

Leo: she'll be fine.

Me: Hey, Mione, aren't you supposed to be worried about Ron?

Mione: Nah, he'll be fine.

~~~ Thirty minutes later~~~

Me: *open closet*

Annabeth: * walk towards Percy* Percy is that you?

Percy: yes* leans in and kisses her then after a while start making out with her*

Everyone execpt me, Gred and Forge: Aww!

Me: Ewwww

Fred: That is just

George: plain discusting!

Me: Hey wheres Ron?

Ginny: *points to Ron's body in the closet*

Harry: * drags him out*

Me: *slap*

Ron: Oww what was that for?!

Me: *shrug*

Me: Next dare belongs to Hermione!

Hermione: NOO!

Me: Give me your books!

Hermione: Never! * cluching '_Hogwarts a History _tightly*

Me: I didn't want to do this but... *summons all her books in a pile* Leo, do your thing.

Leo: Flame on! *Sets books on fire*

Hermione: NOOO!

Me: Chill, you'll get them back in a week.

Me: Anyways lets get on with the dares! Percy go kiss Annabeth in front of Athena and Poseidon.

Percy and Annabeth: *sigh*

Me: That's the spirt

Annabeth; * Tosses drachma in pool of water* _Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Poesidon and Athena at Olympus  
_* The two gods appear*

Percy: Umm, dad, Lady Athena, Me and Annabeth need to show you something

Poseidon: Yes, son

Annabeth: Well.. *leans in a kisses Percy*

Athena: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU SEA SPAWN!

Posidon: Percy, I'm glad you have a girlfriend, but why does it have to be her?

Me: Chill, mom..

Annabeth: * breaks away from Percy* Well nice seeing you mom but by now! * the gods fade away*

Percy: *being attacked by owls* AHHHHHHH!

Me: HAHAHAHA!

Annabeth: Percy are you okay?

Me: He'll be fine

Annabeth: Are you really my sister?

Me: Yes, yes you are

Percy: *has a black eye and a lot of bruises*

~~~ One Week later~~~

Hermione: Butterfly are pretty.

Malfoy: Umm...

Me: Hermy are you ok?

Hermy: Zebras have stripes!

Me: *Throws a book at her*

Hermione: *starts reading it in a corner*

Me: Okay...

**Wow, that was a long chapter! Well, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. (my hands hurt)**

**Please give me some ideas for truth or dares. Thx!**


	3. Ron's Worst Nightmare

Me: I'm back and I have more truths and dares!

Malfoy: Yay…

Me: Here they are the dares:

Ron: Watch Harry and Ginny make out for 20 minutes.

Leo: Eat skittles in front of the Slytherins.

Leo: Eat skittles?

Me: Yes…

Leo: Okay?

Me: And here are the truths:

Fred and George: Tell us how you have a crush on.

Fred: We would never-

George: -do such a thing!

Me: Sure (note the sarcasm)

Me: Okay! Let's start! Ron, Harry, and Ginny, go in that closet! *points to a random closet*

Ron: Nooooo!

Me: Yeeeeeessssss!

Ginny: Come on, Ron, it would be fun!

Harry: Yeah!

Ron: No it won't!

Percy: This is getting interesting!

Annabeth: Percy!

Percy: Sorry Annabeth….

Me: RON JUST GO!

Ron: Yes mam….

Me: Good!

Ron:*goes in closet with Harry and Ginny*

***20 minutes later***

Ron:*walk out of closet disgusted*

Harry and Ginny: *walk out of closet*

Me: So how was it?

Ginny: It was great!

Ron: THAT WAS FRICKING DISGUSTING, GROSS AND HORRIBLE!

Me: Hey, hey, hey, no need to shout! And no cursing!

Ron: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAD TO SEE MY SISTER AND BEST FRIEND MAKE OUT!

Me: Now, now, there's still no need to shout.

Ron: THERE IS WHEN YOU JUST SAW THE MOST DISGUSTING THING IN THE WORLD!

Me: THAT'S IT GO TO THE POTTYMOUTH CORNER!

Ron: No!

Me: What did you say?!

Ron: Yes mam…

Me: Now let's get on with the dares! Leo, eat this in front of the Slytherins .*tosses him a bag of skittles*

Leo: Okay!*teleports to Slytherins' common room*

Me: Let's watch on my laptop!

Everybody:* gather around my laptop*

***At the Slytherins' common room***

Leo: *Eat skittles* FLAME ON!

Random Slytherin #5: Cool a kid on fire!

Random Slytherin #6: Oh no! the fire is spreading!

Random Slytherin #3: RUN!

All Slytherins: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Leo: Hehehe *teleports back to my room*

Me: Hahahahahahahahahahhahaha!

Hermione: that was so funny!

Leo: I know…

Me: Now, Fred and George drink this. *hand them truth serum*

Fred: What is it?

George: It's good…

Me: It truth serum! Now Fred and George, who do you like?

Fred and George: Angelina Johnson!

Fred: She's mine!

George: No, she's mine!

Fred and George: *start wrestling*

Ginny: I have never seen them fight before!

Ron: I think this is the first they ever disagreed before

Me: Awkward…..

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I was really busy with all the HW I had. I hope you forgive righrts belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter! Keep commenting! (I need more truths and dares)**

**-girlzrule1010**


	4. List of Horrors- Part 1

Me: I have a guest!

George: BOOO!

Ron: Yeah, what he said!

Me: -.-

Me: Every body welcome, Jazlyn Black, daugter of Poseidon and a girl from Gryffindor!

Jaz; *apears* Call me Jaz!

Fred: BOOO!

Me:*death glare*

Fred: hehe...

Jaz: I have dares!

Everyone but me and Jaz: BOOOOOOO!

Me: *shooting daggers at them*

Jaz; Here they are:

Draco: Kiss... Harry! In front of Ginny!

Harry: slap you-know-poo

Fred and George: go 45 min without even THINKING about pranks/destructive plans

Ron: raid Snape's classroom

Annabeth and Hermione: have a contest to see who has more knowledge

Percy: watch a chick flick

Leo: endure the trials of a dysfuninal fire extinguisher

Ginny: make Harry jealous

Me: And now for more players!

Jaz: Welcome Grover Underwood!

Me: And welcome back, Nico di Angelo!

Grover and Nico: *appear on top of Percy*

Percy: Ugg, nice of you drop by ugg...

Me: we have dares for you two too!

Jaz: here they are:

Nico: kiss Percy

Grover; tap dance with your human sneakers

Jaz: WAIT! I have one more dare! *whispers dare in my ear*

Me: WHAT!

Jaz:*shrug* A dare's a dare.

Me: I hate you...

Jaz: Anywho.. let's start the dares!

Me: Let's start with Draco!

Draco: I am NOT going to kiss Potter!

Harry: And I am NOT going to kiss Malfoy!

Everyone but Draco and Harry: KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!

Draco:*lean in and kisses Harry on the cheek*

Everyone but Draco and Harry: BOOOOO!

Harry: So picky...

Jaz: Let's move on to Harry's dare.

Harry: *tranports to Voldemort's "secret" lair*

Me: let's watch on my laptop!

Everyone: *gather around my laptop*

~~~~~At You-Know-Poo's Lair~~~~~~

Harry: *appear*

Voldemort: AAAHHHH, who are- I mean, what are you doing here Potter!

Harry: I'm here to give you a_ special_ surprise!

Voldemort: Oooo is it cupca-er Make it quick because I have a list of people I want to kill and your on the list!

Harry: Okay! *le slap*

Voldemort: Ow that hurt-er Avada Keda-

Harry: Bye! * telaports back in my room*

~~~~~~~~At my room~~~~~~~~

Me: I never knew Moulywarts liked cupcakes...

Jaz: That was so funny!

Me: I know right!

Ron: Shouldn't we move on?

Me: Okay! Now Fred and George, wear these helmets.*hands them helmets*

Fred and George: *put on helmets*

Jaz: Good, now whenever you think of pranks, you get stung

Fred and George: No way!

Me: test it out..

Fred:*thinks about the prank he was going to pull on Ron, get's eletrified*

Me: LEOOO!

Leo: Yess...?

Me: I told you to make a helmet that would get them STUNG! Not ELETRICUTED!

Leo: Ooops...?

Me: *LE SLAP*

Leo: OOWWWWW! And I thought you I were cute!

Me: *Le Slap*

Me: This is the perfect time to do my prank!* Steals all of Fred and George's Pranking supllies*

George: Hey! *gets eletricuted*

~~~45 minutes later~~~

George: We're FREE!

Me: Moving on...

Jaz: Ron go to Snape's classroom!

Ron: Bye world...

me: Ron you won't die..

Ron: How do you know?

Me; Because if you do my readers woul hate me!

Ron:yay! I won't die!*teleports to Snape's classrom*

Me: Let's watch!

~~~At Snapes classroom~~~

Ron: WEEE I'm destroing everything!* destroys random stuff*

Snape: *comes in*

Ron: Opps got to go, BYE!

Snape: WESLEY!

~~~~In my room~~~~

Everyone:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**The rest of the dares shall be completed in the next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and J.k. Rowling. keep commenting!**

**-girlzrule1010**


	5. List of Horrors- Part 2

Jaz: We're back!

Me: And it time to finish the dares!

.jaz: these are the dares we did not complete:

Annabeth and Hermione: have a contest to see who has more knowledge

Percy: watch a chick flick

Leo: endure the trials of a dysfuninal fire extinguisher

Ginny: make Harry jealous

Nico: Kiss Percy

Grover: Tap dance in his human sneakers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Let's start with Annabeth and Hermione, the rules are that whoeverstates the most random facts wins!

Annabeth: Mosquito repellents don't repel. They hide you. The spray blocks the mosquito's sensors so they don't know you're there.

Hermione: Karoke means "empty orchestra" in Japanese.

Annabeth: Adult elephants can't jump.

Hermione: Horses fall asleep while standing.

Annabeth: Odontophobia is the fear of teeth.

Hermione: The amount of force used to bite into a carrot is the same amount of force to bite your pinkie off.

~~~~~~Five million hours of boredom later~~~~

Me: I declare it a tie!

Jaz: Now I know more random facts than anyone in the world...

Fred: Snore...

Me: Next dare! Percy go watch a chick flick! *hands him ' Mean Girls'*

~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~

Me: So Percy how was it?

Percy: Who are you calling Percy?*snap snap*

Me: You?

Percy: Is that insult? *snap snap*

Me: No?

Percy: Are you sassin me?*snap snap*

Me: What the hell?

Annabeth: WHAT DID YOU DO TO PERCY!

Me:I DON'T KNOW!

Jaz: I have the perfect solution!*slaps Percy*

Percy: OOWWWWWWW!

Annabeth: That's better!

Me: Leo Valdez!

Jaz: *tosses dyfuntional fire extinguisher*

Leo: * gets sprayed* OOWWWWW! That went in my eye!

~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~

Leo: *covered in foam*

Everyone but Leo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Leo: You suck...

Me: Whatever...

Jaz: Let's continue! Ginny make Harry jealous!

Ginny: Harry, I have chocolate!

Harry: Me want!

Ginny: *eat chocolate*

Harry: Me jelly...

Me: That was easy...

Jaz: NICO COME HERE!

Nico: what...

Me: Kiss Percy fully..

Nico: NOOO!

Me: A dares a dare!

Nico:*grunts then kisses Percy for 3 seconds*

Everyone: EWWWWW!

Nico:*Throw up*

Jaz: I thought you had a crush on Percy...

Nico: _Used_ to!

Jaz: Ohhh...

Me: Moving on...

Me: Grover start tap dancing!

Grover: *tap dances* Dadadadaddada!

Everyone:...

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, I was distracted...talking to my friend Tiffy (girlrule111), she is a horrible friend. I hoped you liked it though!**

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**-girlzrule1010 **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't feel lke doing the disclaimer, everyone knows that I only own myself.**

Me: Welcome Back, my victimm …errr… friends!

Annabeth _(whispering)_: Please don't have dares….

Me: I HAVE TRUTHS! AND GUESTS! PLEASE WELCOME, Severus Snape!

Percy: Well at least, there are no life threatening dares!

Me: We'll see…!

Snape: *falls on top of Percy*

Percy: Oww! Why is it always ME!

Me: because….

Snape: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! WHERE AM I! WHAT AM I DOING HERE!

Me: Ugg, you guests are SOO QUESTIONING! This is Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and Grover. And you know those other guys, right?

Snape: *nods*But who are you?

Me: I am the the most AWESOME person in the world!

Snape: Name?

Me: That is for me to know and you to never find out!

Hermione: That's what she said to us as well…..

Me: No more chit chat, let's begin! Here are the truths:

Snape: TELL EVERYONE WHO YOU LOOOOOOVVVVEEEE!

Harry: If you were dared to live with the Dursleys for another summer, would you do it?

Leo: Who do you think is the hottest person I the room?

Ron: What would you do if Aragog proposed to you

Annabeth: What would you do if Arachne turned out to be your mom?

Draco: Who do you loooovvveeee?

Grover: What would you do if all of the enchiladas in the world vanished?

Ginny: How was it like being the youngest Weasley in the family?

Me: Who in the cast do you like?

Me: *makes everyone drink the truth serum*

Me: Let's start with Snape! So Snape, who do you like?

Snape: wlkjhihgldfy

Ron: What?

Snape: lkiflny

Grover: What?

Snape: LILY POTTER! OKAY!

Everyone but Snape: …..

Harry: WHAT THE FRICKING FRICK! YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH MY MUM ALL THIS TIME!

Snape: Maybe….

Ron: So that's why Snape treated Harry so badly, he reminded him of James…

Me: Took you long enough to figure it out!

Ron:...

Me: My next lucky victim is Harry! So if you were dared to live with the Dursleys for another summer, would you do it?

Harry: I would murder myself….

Me: :)

Harry: :(

Me: Leo's next!

Leo: The answer to that question is SOOO simple! It's YOU! X)

Me: Do you want to die?

Leo: Maybe…

Me: *raises fist*

Leo: *backs away*

Me: :) Your turn Ron!

Ron: I would also murder myself…

Me: Annabeth?

Annabeth: Same….

Me: Draco, who do you love?

Draco: no one…

Everyone but Malfoy : …

Draco: Hermione! *covers mouth*

Hermione: Can I kill myself now?

Me: Sorry, but no, if I killed you, fan girls would probably kill me….

Hermione: :(

Ron: MALFOY!

Draco: *whistles innocently*

Ron: *holds up fist of fury*

Draco: *looks scared*

Percy: This is entertaining…

Me: Let's get moving! Grover, what would you do if all of the enchiladas in the world vanished?

Grover: I would murder myself….

Me: Ginny, how was it like being the youngest Weasley in the family?.

Ginny: It's horrible, you're always left in the shadows, Charlie has his dragons, Bill has Fleur, Percy has the Ministry, Fred and George have their pranks, Ron has Harry, and what do I get? NOTHING!

Me: Now that end all the truths!

Nico: What about you?

Me: Oh yeah…. I like

NO NONE!

**I finally updated! It was fun!**

**Don't feel like typing the rest of the authors note because I'm too lazy...**

**-girlzrule1010**


	7. Author's Note

**This is not an update**

**From now on, please PM me for any requests. I will not take any requests asked by review.**

**Thx!**

**-girlzrule1010**


End file.
